The present invention relates in general to keyboard training apparatus for training operators of keyboard equipment such as keyboard-type computer terminals, typewriters, and similar devices, and more particularly to keyboard training apparatus having a keyboard and display screen associated therewith wherein a visual display of a lesson item of information or instruction is produced on the display screen and the trainee's response is electronically monitored to count correct and incorrect responses and regulate advancement of the display and selectively indicate correct key locations.
Heretofore, trainees attempting to learn to operate keyboard instruments such as typewriters, adding machines, computer terminals, keypunch machines and similar types of devices, had until recent years to rely upon a slow training process such as courses offered in public and private schools and similar training programs employing conventional class instruction techniques and long practice time to acquire the skill of keyboard operation over a long period of time. Extensive practice and classroom work in operation of real or simulated keyboards of the appropriate type permit one to acquire improved keyboard operating skills, but this has been a slow-skill acquiring process. In recent years, efforts have been made to increase the speed of acquisition of desired skills by supplementing these conventional instruction techniques with the use of specialized keyboard trainer units. Examples of such trainer units may be found in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,346 granted July 15, 1975 to John R. Ward, one of the co-inventors named in this application, together with another co-inventor, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,845 granted Jan. 28, 1969 to G. M. Edge et al. These devices permit the use of individual instruction in keyboard use, with the program designed to be appropriate to the student's ability and level of skill. Such prior devices have included a keyboard and a keyboard representation or simulating panel in which individual keys can be lighted to prompt the operator to appropriate key locations on the keyboard and a controlled program device connected to both the keyboard and the keyboard display for presenting exercises to the student. In the first mentioned of the above two patents, the keyboard trainer requires a first unit having an operating keyboard and a display panel having individual lights corresponding to each of the individual keys, designed to be used in conjunction with another unit such as a visual display and/or an audio output providing instructions for the trainee. However, we have recognized that such devices have limitations either in regard to their design, character of operation, or versatility of operation.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a novel keyboard training apparatus having an operable keyboard simulating the keyboard of a computer terminal, typewriter, or similar device wherein the keys of keyboard include separate light means for each key to selectively illuminate the key, together with a visual display screen forming a unitary part of the training device along with the keyboard for visual display of instructions, lesson information, and similar knowledge item, wherein the trainer unit has great versatility and convenience of handling and use.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel keyboard trainer as described in the immediately preceding paragraph, including means for electronically monitoring the trainee's response to instructional or lesson information on the display screen to count correct and incorrect responses, and to advance lesson information on the display screen to the next item only when a correct response to the existing lesson information has been made.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel keyboard apparatus having an operating keyboard wherein the keys are each individually illuminated by associated lamps to indicate the correct key which should have been activated by the trainee for a particular lesson item being displayed on a lesson display screen when the trainee has activated an incorrect key responsive to the lesson, and wherein lesson items on the display screen are advanced only when the correct key or keys indicated by the lesson have been activated.